¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi niña?
by FANOFSM
Summary: Post Amanecer/ Es graciosa la reacción que puede tener los padres cuando se enteran de que sus hijas estan embarazadas. -¡Tu, chucho asqueroso! ¡Que le metiste en la cabeza a mi niñita! A mi Nessie, a mi chiquitita/ ONE - SHOT


Edward estaba en la sala de estar, dando vueltas aqui y alla como un maniatico. Ni su querida esposa lo podía controlar.

- Cariño, traquilizate - pidió Bella entre nerviosa por la reacción de su marido, y entre riendo.

- No me pidas que me traquilice - escupió Edward.

No le cabía en la cabeza cómo pudo suceder. Definitivamente no lo entendía, no le veía la lógica, era irreal, era como magia.

- Superalo - le dijo Emmet burlandose de el. - Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

- Callate - mascullo, pasandose la mano por los dedos.

No entendía como pudo pasar, ni tarde o temprano, es que nunca podía pasar. Era algo imposible, era algo malditamente imposible. O eso quería creer Edward.

- Papá... - murmuró Renesme con un poco de miedo.

- Tu jovencita, vete a tu habitación, estas en graves problemas, no, mas que en graves problemas, no hay palabra para eso, te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación, castigada por toda la eternidad y meditarás lo que hiciste... - le dijo apuntandola. -Sabía que no debía que no debía haberte dejado salir de esta casa... - murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¡Papá! - gritó enojada - ya no soy una niña... - le dijo cruzandose de brazos - no tienes el derecho de castigarme, estoy grande para tomar mis propias decisiones. - Edward puso su pulgar y dedo indice en su nariz, tratando de controlar su rabia y enojo.

- No vamos a discutir si lo que hiciste fue de lo mas normal del mundo, porque _no_ lo es. Eres una niña Renesme - le dijo lo mas tranquilo posible. - Eres _mi _niña, yo soy tu padre y te sigo mandando. Así que no me faltes el respeto...

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, apenas y tienes 10 años, lo que hiciste fue terrible, horrible, espantoso... - le retó.

- ¡Tengo 18! O eso aparento, soy mucho mas maduras que el resto de las pendejas de hoy en día, a simple vista, ni siquiera parezco tu hija, podría decir que hasta me veo mayor que tu, así que lo que hice, fue de lo mas normal de mundo - se defendió ella.

- No es de lo mas normal de mundo. ¡Tu, chucho asqueroso! - se giró apuntando a Jacob, que en este momento tenía un poco de miedo, que poco, muerto de miedo. Este se encogió, aunque no le asustara como enemigo, si le asustaba como suegro. Que patético. - ¡Que le metiste en la cabeza a mi niñita! A mi Nessie, a mi chiquitita - dijo dolido...

- Yo...

- ¡El no tiene la culpa de nada! - lo defendió Nessie.

- ¡Vete a tu cuarto!, no tienes el derecho de hablar - le dijo Edward - ¡Por tu culpa, ahora mi hija anda creyendo que es lo mas normal hacer _esas_ cosas! - murmuró el, sin poder pronunciar "esas" palabras, simplemente no podía decirlos.

- ¡Es de lo mas normal! - dijo Jake con algo de valor.

- ¡No para una niña de 10 años!, Eres un pervertido, le llevas dos décadas... - le gruñó.

- Soy su marido - se defendió.

- Eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste... - dijo Edward. Bien, hasta el sabía que era estúpido lo que dijo, pero igual, nadie podía tocar a su niñita. - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi niña? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así? Renesme no hubiera echo eso, tu la obligaste, ¡Tu! ¡Dime que le hisite a mi niña! - le gritó desesperado a Jacob. - ¡Tocaste a mi niña! ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar en la mente hacer semejante maldad? No lo puedo entender. Es imposible, imposible, para que ella pueda quedar embarazada... ¡No! ¡Imposible!, Eso no pudo pasar, debe haber otra explicación...

- Edward, no seas pendejo, no hay otra razón mas que el hecho de que se acos... -

- No te atrevas de terminar esa frase... - le dijo Edward a Rose. - Ten en cuenta tus perfumes, para tu seguridad, no termines esa frase.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Acostar?, acostar, acostar, acostar, Nessie y Jacob se acostaron, acostar, acostar, acostar, se acostaron, y se tocaron... - dijo Rose riendo. Edward cerró los puños.

- Tu eres la pendeja, esa palabra claramente no me molesta - mintió patéticamente.

- Acostar, se acostaron, tuvieron sexo, se tocaron, se tocaron - siguió Rose - Y adivina qué, ¡Les gusto! - Edward cerró los ojos y trató de cantar canciones, sabía que eso no era verdad, era imposible que a su niñita le gustara _eso_.

- Mentira - susurró Edward.

- Es verdad, Les gusta acostarse, es mas, lo harían una y otra vez si pudieran.

- ¡Callate Rose! Vete de mi casa, vete - le gruñó.

- Niñita - sonrió, pero finalmente se fue.

- Juro que si tu mujer no fuera mujer, ya no existiría - le gruñó a Emmet.

- Ni siquiera siendo mujer, podrías conmigo - le gritó Rose. - ¡Acostar, Acostar, Acostar!

- Así que dime Jacob. ¿Por qué tocaste a mi niñita? Dime la verdad - le dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

- No la toque, la acaricié, y porque la amo - le respondió con sinceridad.

- Blasfemias, si la amas no la hubieras tocado o acariciar. Fuiste lo suficientemente descarado para tocar a mi hija y...

- Y tu tocaste a mi madre mas de una vez para tenerme a mí, así que no tienes derecho a gritarme y castigarme por lo que hice. Y para agregar, le llevas un centenar a mi mama, así que si estamos hablando de perversion, tu estas ganando el primer puesto - ella nunca había tratado a su padre así, pero las circunstancias y el enojo, le llevaba a decir lo imposible - Estas siendo demasiado injusto - dijo Renesme.

- Pero Nessie - le dijo acercándose a ella para acariciarle el rostro, paternalmente. Suavizando su voz - Eres una chiquilina, apenas tienes 10 años... No... No lo puedo aceptar...

- Tendrás que acerlo papá, ya soy grande, estoy casada con Jake, nos amamos - le dijo mirandole a los ojos, para que pudiera entrar en razón.

Por un minuto, el pareció entenderlo, pero su parte irracional y salvaje, le decía que no.

- A tu cuarto jovencita - le dijo suavemente, demostrando su enojo.

- No puedo irme a mi cuarto, porque no vivo aquí - le dijo como una niña. - Yo solo vine para decirte que estoy embarazada, si lo aceptas, bien, si no, bien también, me importa un pedo. Pero solo te digo, que te estas comportando como un pendejo y desaprovechando la oportunidad de ser un abuelo - le dijo tomando la mano de Jake para salir de la casa.

- No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta - le dijo Edward.

- Bien - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - siempre puedo salir por la ventana - le gruñó, y salió por la ventana antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo, y se sentó en el sillón, al lado de su esposa para tratar de tranquilizarse, mientras todos salían de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad.

- Estas exagerando - dijo dulcemente Bella, mientras lo abrazaba. El se separó, un poco molesto.

- ¿Que estoy exagerando? Jacob, _Toco_ a Nessie. - masculló - ¿Eso te parece poco? Le metió la idea de que todo eso era lo mas normal del mundo, y ahora la dejo embarazada.

- Edward, ellos hicieron el... - Antes de que Bella pudiera termianar la frase, Edward le tapó la boca con las manos.

- ¡Lalalalalala! - gritó para si mismo - Los caballos son blancos, las ojas son verdes y Jacob es un chucho maricón...

No había forma de que entrara en razón, bueno, solo había una forma aunque fuera la peor cosa que Bella podía hacer, para que Edward se tranquilizara.

Mientras Edward trataba de calmarse, en el sillon, meditando, alguién aporreó fuertemente la puerta de la casa, aparentemente enojado.

- ¡Abre la puerta Edward! ¡Sé que estas adentro! - le gritó una voz. Edward extrañado y con una pizca de miedo, abrió la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi niña? - le gritó Charlie agarrandolo del pecho. Edward retrocedió y miró aturdido a su suegro.

- Yo...

- ¿Qué le metiste en la cabeza? ¿Cómo pudiste _tocar_ a mi niña? - le gruñó. Edward se quedó sin palabras, hasta que miro a Bella en la puerta, tratando de reprimir la risa...

- Traidora - le susurró a velocidad vamipirica.

- No sé de lo que me hablas... - trato de sonar inocente.

- Por tu culpa, ahora mi Bellita esta embarazada, ¡Cómo pudiste dejarla embarazada! Y tú jovencita - le dijo apuntando a Bella - Estas en graves problemas. - De repente la sonrisa de Bella desapareció.

- Pero papá...

- ¡Nada!, A tu cuarto...

- Yo... - trató de defenderse.

- ¡A tu cuarto! No me discutas que soy tu padre - le gruñó enojado.

- Charlie... - llamó Edward.

- Dime Jefe Swan, ¿Te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre después de lo que hiciste?

- Jefe Swan - dijo tragando con dificultad - Yo amo a su hija...

- Eso no justifica lo que hiciste...

Y bueno, al parecer, todos los padres serán iguales de sin vergüenza, ellos pueden tocar lo que quiera a sus mujeres, pero cuando nos llega el momento a nosotras y somos tocadas, ellos reaccionan y no pueden aceptar el hecho de que sus niñas crecieron y ya son unas mujeres. Aunque les des miles y miles de razones y argumentos que te den la razón, ellos siempre pensaran que tienen razón. Y no puedes discutirles porque es tu padre. Al fin y al cabo, son nuestros padres y tenemos que quererlos como son, pues somos sus chiquitas y a ningun padre le gustaría que su niñita sea tocada. Lo único que le queda es aceptar y bueno, solo el tiempo los puede ayudar.

**Fin**

**_Ojala que les gusten.  
No tardaré en actualizar ¿Crees en el destino? _**


End file.
